


Proxy

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [9]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria is so beautiful that Neil can't quite think straight. So beautiful that Neil is too scared to touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/10096.html>

Tieria is so beautiful that Neil can't quite think straight. Or maybe that's due to Allelujah's lips around Neil's cock. Neil's not quite sure, but Tieria is beautiful anyway.  
  
Tieria slicks the lube over his fingers with almost surgical precision and it's fascinating to watch, but what really catches Neil's attention is the expression on Tieria's face as Tieria eases those fingers inside himself. Tieria's eyes slide shut and his head tilts to the side as he shifts his torso and arches his back to get better access. There is the faintest hint of colour on Tieria's cheeks too. It's utterly entrancing.  
  
Neil pushes Allelujah's head away, because Allelujah's mouth is getting far too distracting, and Neil wants to be able to focus enough to watch. Tieria is biting his lip in concentration, and Neil can't help but hold his breath as he watches Tieria's head tilt back even further, dark hair slipping over a pale shoulder with the movement. Allelujah licks a line along Neil's hip, just at the same time that Tieria's eyelids flutter and Tieria's whole body shudders, and Neil has to clutch onto Allelujah's shoulders in a desperate attempt to try to keep himself upright.  
  
With a sigh, Allelujah pulls away from Neil's lap, sits up and turns around. It's at this point that Tieria pulls the fingers out of himself, and Allelujah uses the chance to lean forward and catch Tieria's lips in a kiss. Neil watches them. It is nice to see the contrast in skin tone when Tieria's hand grips Allelujah's shoulder, but still, Neil's not that unhappy when Tieria pulls away.  
  
Tieria's lips are red from the kiss, and Tieria licks them as he puts his other hand on Allelujah's shoulder, his fingers leaving a slick smear in the process, and pushes Allelujah backwards. Allelujah takes the cue and shuffles back until he's almost flush against Neil's chest and Neil's erection is pressing against the cleft of Allelujah's ass in a very pleasant way. But Neil doesn't pay attention to that, as he wraps his arms around Allelujah's waist, because Neil's too busy watching Tieria over Allelujah's shoulder. Tieria crawls forward and straddles Allelujah's lap with ease, and when Tieria slowly lowers himself down onto Allelujah's cock, Neil has to remind himself to breathe.  
  
Tieria shuts his eyes again, his breath panting out sharply, and Neil can almost tell how full Tieria is from the way Tieria's mouth draws open and his lips quiver. Then, just when Neil thinks he won't be able to look away even if he tries, Tieria's eyes snap open. Tieria treats Neil to a hot stare as he begins to move on Allelujah's cock, and Neil has to lower his eyes to press a kiss to Allelujah's shoulder, because Neil is blushing like a schoolgirl and he doesn't quite know if he can cope with this situation anymore.  
  
Somewhere beneath Neil's lips, Allelujah moans, and then Allelujah's shoulder pulls forward as he twists awkwardly to reach an arm into Neil's lap. It takes some fumbling, but Allelujah manages to find Neil's cock and Allelujah rubs it encouragingly against his ass. Neil doesn't do anything, just stares at Allelujah's back, watching the muscles shift under the skin as Allelujah's hips grind upwards, because Neil can't quite bring himself to look at Tieria again, not if Tieria's still staring at him with that expression that makes Neil feel giddy and anxious all at the same time.  
  
Neil hears Allelujah swallow. "Fuck me, Neil."  
  
Neil is almost tempted to say no, because all he really wants to do is watch, but his arousal tells him otherwise. He pulls away from Allelujah to go get the lubricant, and he busies himself with coating his erection, which is grateful for the attention. Then Neil curls up close behind Allelujah again and tries to push a slick finger up through Allelujah's entrance.  
  
Allelujah moans throatily and his shoulders roll. "Enough of that. Just fuck me. Please."  
  
Neil can't deny Allelujah what he wants, so he puts his hands on Allelujah's hips instead.  
  
"Ok." Neil says. "But you're going to have to lean forward."  
  
Allelujah does what he is told and raises his hips slightly. Tieria has to lean back awkwardly too, one arm behind him and bracing himself against the bed, and Neil chances a glance upwards to marvel at how easily Tieria does it, and how beautifully, with Tieria's back making a perfect curve in the air. But then Neil returns his attention to Allelujah, and he guides Allelujah back down and onto his cock, with Allelujah hissing as it sinks into him, until Allelujah is knelt in Neil's lap. Tieria moves back with them too, leaning forwards to straddle Allelujah again.  
  
Neil tries to thrust upwards, but it's difficult with the weight of both of them on top of him, and he has to resort to letting Allelujah set the pace. Allelujah clenches tightly around Neil and whimpers when their hips start to roll, and Neil realises that this is because Tieria is tightening around Allelujah in turn. Neil can tell, because he looks around Allelujah's shoulder to see the muscles of Tieria's abdomen shifting and clenching beneath his skin. At this point, Neil allows himself to glance back up at Tieria's face, and he's almost blindsided by the expression of pure ecstasy that Tieria is wearing. Tieria's eyes are closed again, and his mouth is pulled open in a grimace of pleasure. Tieria's tongue snakes out to moisten his lips, and Neil suddenly wants to kiss him so badly that it almost hurts. Neil settles for kissing Allelujah's neck instead, pushing his nose beneath Allelujah's hair and breathing in the scent of him. It almost works as a distraction. Almost.  
  
Allelujah whimpers again, and his hand runs fitfully over Neil's thigh. Neil sighs against Allelujah's neck, wondering what Tieria feels like, and trying to suppress the pang of jealousy that washes through his chest as Allelujah's whimper turns into a moan. Then Allelujah's hand makes it's way up and over Neil's forearm, fingers smoothing downwards until Allelujah takes Neil's hand in his own.  
  
Neil doesn't think much about it and allows Allelujah to lift their hands and move them as he pleases, so Neil doesn't quite realise what's happening until Allelujah is already pressing Neil's hand around Tieria's erection.  
  
Neil's head snaps up, and Tieria is looking him in the eye again, expectantly. Neil swallows, hesitates, then curls his fingers into a fist, and Tieria is so hot against his palm that Neil almost loses himself in the feel of it. When Neil's hand starts moving, Tieria's eyes glaze over. Then Tieria lets out a deep moan and his head rolls back to expose a slim neck and shoulders. The movement continues down Tieria's spine until Tieria's whole body is rolling, undulating in time to the slide of Neil's fingers.  
  
Allelujah lets out a shaky gasp. God only knows what Tieria's body feels like right now. Tieria's cock is pushing insistently into Neil's hand with every roll of Tieria's hips and Allelujah is squirming and tightening around Neil in a way that's making Neil's vision go hazy. Still, Neil keeps watching, can't tear his eyes away from the graceful body in front of him, from the way Tieria's skin almost shines as he moves. Tieria's throat bobs with a swallow, and Neil swallows too, unconsciously copying the action.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Allelujah shudders, lets out a moan that's more of a ragged, voiceless pant than anything else, and his whole body clenches with orgasm.  
  
Neil grimaces; the sudden tightness feels unbearably good. But Neil keeps his eyes open, and he watches Tieria's breath quicken into a series of shallow pants as Allelujah comes inside him. Neil speeds up his hand on Tieria's cock, wanting to see Tieria pant some more. But Tieria groans deeply instead, and Tieria's hips roll faster.  
  
Then, suddenly, Tieria's head tilts back up to look Neil in the eye again, and Neil would look away, but Tieria is already coming in Neil's hand, his eyes not once leaving Neil's face, and all Neil finds that he can do is bite his lip and come too.  
  
The next thing Neil knows, Allelujah is pulling off of him and lazily stretching out on the bed, making room for Neil to join him. But Neil can't quite think straight, because his mind is still full of the way that Tieria was looking at him as he came, and it makes Neil's chest tighten in a way that's almost overwhelming.  
  
And so Neil makes an excuse about having to go meet his tutor, and leaves the room as fast as he can.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
